Trouble in Midnight City
by ThatOneGalThatInspectsPickles
Summary: A story about a certain trio of hardboiled detectives and a quartet of very dangerous mobsters! Warning!: lots of genderbending and characters ahead! Also lots of; violence, swearing, and POSSIBLE gore, nsfw, and other unsavory things. Enjoy! Pairings include but not limited to; Fem!Pickle Inspector/Diamonds Droog, Fem!Spades Slick/Problem Sleuth, Fem!Clubs Deuce/Hearts Boxcars!


Trouble in Midnight City

Prologue

By ThatOneGalThatInspectsPickles

"Jamie, we don' have time for th's nonsense!" Paul frowned, then grimaced as his co-worker tugged just a bit forcefully on his necktie, all the while helping him into his formal clothes.

"Nonsense!? Paul this is m-most likely the most important e-event of the year! I mean, you d-don't even hear Allen com-complaining about putting on nice cl-clothes!" The tall woman stuttered out, watery blue eyes focused on the dark green necktie around her best friend's neck. "Besides...we w-won't have to stay long." She commented, finally fixing it so he couldn't yank it off without help. "Good, cuz if we stay th' whole night, I can't guarantee ev'ry'ne's g'nna escape some drunken madness." The egotistic detective chuckled at his own humor, a snarky grin growing on his face. Once more, he was choked with his own tie for a few seconds before it was re-adjusted /again/, along with a strict 'Don't you dare!' from the British woman.

"Yer gonna kill 'im if ya keep doin' that Jamie." Allen watched his friends from atop his desk, arms crossed as he waited for them to finish. It didn't take nearly as long to dress him then it did Paul, most likely because he hadn't struggled like a trapped animal. "No I'm not, I h-haven't totally deprived him of oxygen...yet..." A small grin spread on the woman's face as she stepped back. "All done Paul. And it w-would've been done a lot quicker if y-you hadn't fought with me!" She hit him on the head gently with two gloved fingers. "Ouch." The blond man said sarcastically, his mouth forming a straight line. Allen hopped off his desk, his feet making a heavy /thud/ on the third floor office ground. The portly fellow waddled over to the door, his movements slightly constricted by the rust colored suit Jamie had forced him to wear. "C'mon ya two, the cab should be 'ere any minute now." "What happened t-to taking your car?" Jamie strode over on long, slightly shaking legs, her flowing dress matching precise movements. "Uh...let's jus' say I had an unfertunate run-in..." "Allen! I keep t-telling you to be careful a-at night!" Jamie sighed and rested her forehead in her right palm, brow forever creased with worry or disappointment. Or both. "Oi, it ain't my fault the damned thing fell apart downtown!" Allen gave her a half-hearted glare, then pushed open the door to the meeting room.

The trio headed down the hall, past their respective offices, and towards the stairwell. Jamie kept forgetting to call the repairman, so the elevator was still busted. It was unfortunate too, seeing as Paul was the only one who should be using the stairs. Allen's health problems caused hell for him whenever he tried to hurry up and down three flights of stairs early in the morning, and Jamie shouldn't be allowed near anything more then three feet off the ground. It was known by everyone in the building she was klutzy and accident prone, having broken her nose and one of her legs trying to ascend and descend the stairs everyday.

Paul held onto Jamie's arm so she wouldn't trip and fall, guiding her down and making sure she gripped the rail. Allen followed close behind the younger two, huffing under his breath about needing to write a note to call the repairman. He was getting too old for this.

They arrived in the first floor lobby with, thankfully, no accidents of any kind. Yes, Jamie indeed stumbled a lot, but Paul was there to catch her and make sure she stayed on her feet. This she was thankful for.

An impatient car horn honked outside, alarming the trio of detectives their cab had arrived. Allen scrambled out the door to make sure the taxi driver didn't get too impatient and decide to drive off, leaving Jamie and Paul alone.

"Sorry 'bout givin' ya a hard time with th' monkey suit Jame." He smiled half-heartedly up at her, using the nickname he did whenever he'd upset her. "It's fine. At l-least you didn't tear it o-off after I got it on y-you." She smiled softly, her bright eyes focused on him. He chuckled at that, nodding. "Yeah, well, I didn' wanna upset ya more then I already had..." He muttered. Allen came running back in, his face slightly red and his breath coming in huffy gasps. "C-c'mon guys.. The met'r's been runnin'!" He managed to get out before hurrying back outside.

The other two exchanged wide eyed glances, then hurried to follow their friend out to the cab. They had a formal party to get to, and a mayor to protect from angry mobsters.

((Here's the prologue! Just a small snippet of events to come! Jamie is Pickle Inspector, Allen is Ace Dick, and Paul is Problem Sleuth, and I know they're horribly OOC but I'm actually proud of this one! So tell me what you all think, and don't fret the first chapter is in progress if you want more! The Midnight Crew MIGHT come in the next part, but I kinda doubt it. They WILL show up though. .3.))


End file.
